Mój Czarny Pan
by Karasu-mae
Summary: Harry jest więziony przez Voldemorta. Co jeśli jednak, to wszystko jest tylko kolejnym planem uratowania bliskich? Miniaturka.


To mój pierwszy tekst, który opublikowałam na i mam nadzieję, że przypadnie komuś (och, byleby jedna osoba się zgłosiła! ;]) do gustu. Od razu przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, ale tekstu nie miał mi kto zbetować...

Miniaturka pisana pod wpływem fatalnego nastroju i czarnych myśli. }:D

Parring: Harry P. / Lord Voldemort

**EDIT: Bardzo dziękuję Filigrance za wytknięcie i poprawienie mi błędów. Oto poprawiona wersja. :)**

* * *

**"Mój Czarny Pan"**

Ciepły oddech owiał moje usta. Nic nie widziałem, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Już dawno przestałem się przejmować takimi błahymi rzeczami jak ludzkie zmysły. Ponieważ cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, nie mogłem stąd wyjść. Nie mogłem się uwolnić. To było jak sen... nie, nie jak sen. Jak koszmar, najgorszy ze wszystkich. A pomimo to nie sprzeciwiałem się. Wiedziałem, do czego jest zdolny, gdybym postanowił uciec. Już raz mnie przyłapał.

A teraz po prostu siedzę i nie reaguję. Jestem pustą skorupą. Całe człowieczeństwo zostało wyssane przez Niego. Kiedy ściąga mi przepaskę z oczu i usuwa zaklęcie, od którego ogłuchłem, nadal nic nie robię. Dopiero, gdy podnosi swoim szponiastym, bladym palcem mój podbródek, jestem w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Czerwień Jego tęczówek jest wyraźnie widoczna na tle białej skóry. Wiem, po co tutaj jest. Zawsze przychodzi tylko po jedno.

Nachyla się nade mną spokojnie i całuje kącik moich ust. Pomimo usilnych starań przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Widząc jak reaguje, na Jego wąskie usta wpływa zadowolony uśmiech. Czuję, jak Jego dłoń delikatnie gładzi mój policzek w cichej pieszczocie. On zawsze to robi. Zawsze przed i po tym, co się zaraz stanie.

Nagle słyszę cichy głos. To On szepce. Bardzo dobrze wie, że nienawidzę Jego głosu. Jego widoku. Jego całego. I cieszy się tym. Zawsze.

-Harry.

Jego szept rozpala moje obolałe ciało. Wbrew woli mój oddech przyspiesza. On doskonale wie, jak doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. Zawsze.

Zamykam oczy. Nie chcę już dłużej widzieć tego triumfalnego uśmiechu na Jego twarzy, ani tych przepełnionych śmiercią oczu. Nigdy.

Popycha mnie lekko na łóżko. Nie musi używać dużo siły i tak jestem za słaby na to, by się bronić. Nigdy już nie będę w stanie się bronić. I tak zwycięży. Zawsze zwycięża.

Czuję jak jego zimne dłonie wędrują swobodnie po moim nagim ciele. Badają każde zagięcie na poznaczonej siniakami skórze. Sam sprawił, że je mam. Już nie pamiętam dnia w którym bym ich na sobie nie miał.

Nagle do Jego dłoni dołącza język. Ciało reaguje ochoczo na te pieszczoty, ale tylko ono. Mój umysł jest zamknięty, za bardzo brzydzi go ta sytuacja.

Po chwili ze zdziwieniem stwierdzam, że nic nie czuję. Dłonie i język gdzieś zniknęły. Powoli uchylam zapuchnięte od niedospania oczy. Od razu zapadam się w krwawą głębię Jego tęczówek. Wstrzymuję oddech, przygotowując się na wszystko co nadejdzie.

-Harry, nikogo dzisiaj nie zabiłem.

Jego słowa wprawiają mnie w osłupienie. Lecz moją jedyną reakcją jest ponowne zamknięcie oczu. Teraz już wiem, co muszę zrobić. Obiecałem. A ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. Zawsze.

Biorę jeden uspokajający wdech, po czym rozchylam nogi w zapraszającym geście. Nigdy tego nie robię chyba, że usłyszę TE słowa. Nie może mnie okłamać, wiem, kiedy to robi. A On jeszcze nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Nigdy.

Zaciskam zęby na wardze by nie krzyknąć z bólu. Nieważne ile, razy już to zrobił, to nadal boli tak samo. Poduszka nieskutecznie tłumi moje jęki. Słyszę Jego śmiech. Zawsze się śmieje, gdy się poddaję. Nic nie podnieca Go bardziej niż mój upór i obrzydzenie które do siebie czuję za każdym razem, gdy dzięki Niemu dochodzę.

A dzisiaj oddałem mu się dobrowolnie. Już bardziej brudny być nie mogę.

Kiedy kończy na moim ciele widnieją nowe siniaki i zadrapania. Ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. Po prostu leżę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Nie płaczę, już dawno zabrakło mi łez.

Jego dłoń delikatnie głaszcze mnie po zaczerwienionym policzku. Ale i na to nie reaguję. Jestem w końcu pusty. Dzisiaj zabił we mnie wszystko, co tylko mógł. Pozostała tylko brudna ludzka skorupa. Najlepiej by było gdybym zginął.

Słysząc moje myśli, uśmiecha się z jeszcze większym zadowoleniem.

-Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. –mówi spokojnie.

Wiem o tym. W końcu jestem jego ulubionym zwierzaczkiem. Jestem zabawką.

Zawsze byłem Jego własnością. Od dnia, w którym mnie naznaczył stał się moim właścicielem.

Moim Czarnym Panem.


End file.
